


Day Two, Traveling

by Libelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day Two, M/M, Reunion, Traveling, Victuuri Week 2017, victuuriweek, yuuri prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libelli/pseuds/Libelli
Summary: Victor returns home from a competition, and Yuuri waits in the air port for him.





	

"I'll be coming out of gate 13A." Victor had said on the phone before getting on his flight earlier that day.

In the terminal families laughed and embraced their loved ones, jet-lagged tourists collapsed into the seats waiting for their bags to come on the conveyer belt, and Yuuri sat in the baggage claim waiting area, his feet tapped wildly against the bright tile of the airport.

Yuuri looked up at the schedule board. No delays on any arrivals. He smiled and looked down at the cardboard sign at his feet.

A rush of people came down from the escalator. Yuuri scanned the crowd, joy bubbling up in his stomach up to his throat. He just wanted to shout "VICTOR!", and have him pop out of all the people and run up.

_Where is he?_

Then towards the back with the stragglers was Victor. His hair was sloppy, and his clothes wrinkled, but he was still Victor.

Yuuri jumped up with his sign and ran to where the escalator let off. He held up the sign that read in Russian: My beautiful fiancé.

Victor saw the sign and his face lit up, he shifted like he wanted to run down the last few automatic steps to Yuuri.

"Yuuri!" Victor said.

Yuuri smiled and tried to blink away the tears forming in his eyes, but they kept coming back.

Victor stepped off the escalator and slung his bag off of his shoulder. He beamed as he walked as fast as he could.

Yuuri dropped his sign and held out his arms. In a second, Victor was in them.

"How are you doing?" Victor breathed as he held Yuuri tightly.

"Good." Yuuri answered resting his cheek against Victor's shoulder. "You?"

Victor sighed pulled Yuuri closer. "Better." He pulled away and looked at the sign amused. "Did you learn to write in Russian just for me?"

"Well, Yurio helped." admitted Yuuri.

"He probably thought it would be a way to get you to stop complaining about missing me." Victor said rolling his eyes.

Yuuri smiled. "That would never happen, but it's a good try on his part."

Victor laughed, then said in a low voice "I missed you so much, Yuuri."

"I missed you, too."

Yuuri heard something from the group of travelers behind him and Victor. He turned and saw a woman glaring at them. Yuuri didn't know what she said, but it replaced the happiness of seeing Victor with dread.

"Uh, maybe we should go home?" suggested Yuuri.

Victor shrugged and put his bag down. "Why? Because that woman called us 'disgusting'?" he said, "What's so disgusting about this?"

Before Yuuri realized what was happening, Victor had pulled him into his arms again and had Yuuri wrapped in a kiss.

Yuuri was alarmed by the vicious speed Victor had attacked him. His lips hungrily kissed his, and Victor's tongue found its way inside Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri closed his eyes and buried his fingers in Victors hair, keeping him close. Yuuri hoped that everything he had felt from Victors absence poured into the kiss for Victor to feel too.

_I love you, I love you, I love you_ , Yuuri thought with every movement.

Victor pulled away and rested his forehead against Yuuri's. It took all of Yuuri's will power to not break out in laughter and hug Victor again.

"Guess what?" Victor said. "That woman is gone."

Yuuri laughed then and threw his arms around Victor. "I love you so much."

Victor gave Yuuri another quick kiss. "I love you, too."

The baggage claim belt rumbled to life. Victor let go of Yuuri and waited patiently for his suitcase. When it came around he plucked it off the belt and turned back to Yuuri.

"What do you want to do now?" Yuuri asked.

Victor smiled. "Let's just go home and spend the night in."

"Sounds great,"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late for Day Two, but oh well, at least I did it. Can't wait for the rest of the week.


End file.
